Virginia Queen necromancers
by andrew55130392
Summary: After parting with the Wolf in the Country of Love, Virginia and her father went to the swamp and after walking a few miles they came to Nagash, an ancient necromancer stuck here for 4,000 years and thanks to him they returned home, after that they performed a ritual at night turning Virginia into the queen of necromancers.
1. Meeting the immortal necromancer

After Virginia got the magic crest, she went looking for her father in the swamps. Having walked through the swamps, the witches of Virginia reunited with their father Anthony, wandering through the swamps for a long time until they reach the old cemetery: everywhere were crypts, graves and mausoleums a dark cloud never let the rays of light, and in the center of the cemetery like a gloomy citadel a sinister church with black the roof.

\- Father, we got to the cemetery here can not be left!

\- Virginia trivia, we spend the night in this church, and tomorrow we go to the palace, find a mirror and go back home.

\- The idea is bad, but it seems that we have no choice.

After that, Virginia and Anthony went to the church, with a bit of a terrible creaking as if they were moving the stone cover of the sarcophagus, the doors of the church opened.

\- How gloomy everything is! - Virginia answered, there was a web everywhere, shops were broken or turned upside down, there were no holy icons and crucifixes, only grotext gargoyles and monsters covered with black soot were visible from the second floor.

After a few steps, the main characters found a strange arched portal with unknown runes written in some ancient language.

"How do you think Virginia, who could build it and for what purpose?" - asked Anthony and not having time to get an answer as a voice came out in an incomprehensible language

\- A-ba ak zal zakul enni? - asked voice - Beware, ye who dare to venture where angels fear to tread

"We didn't want to steal anything from you, we were looking for a place to sleep in order to sneak into the castle and, after finding the mirror, return home," Virginia replied.

\- So you want to go home? - a hissing voice asked, after that a decayed skeleton of a former man appeared from the darkness, he wore a gold breastplate and bracelets in a sheath had a curved saber, and on his head was a crown resembling the crown of the pharaohs, he was wearing a black robe and his eyes glowed bright green.

\- Who are you I am not afraid of you!

\- Do not be afraid of me, child of humanity, I am the Nagash Necromancer, and I was waiting for someone who can bring me home.

\- To bring you home, do you want us to help you return to our world, so that you leave us here?

\- No child, we can all three of us return to your world, if you help me, I will not only bring you home, but also reward you generously! Alone, I will not be able to activate the portal, only the power of two necromancers is able to open the gates to our world by which we will return home.

\- And what are you offering me?

\- I suggest you to become my student, I will freeze the time, we will be able to go through training in a short time and after your completion we will activate the portal and return home.

\- Virginia, agree we have no choice, trolls and a crazy hunter hunt us, and if we get into the castle, we will be behind bars!

\- Yes, my father seems that we have no choice.

After that, they slept, and Nagash cast a spell hiding his location from enemies.


	2. Disciple necromancer

The next day, Virginia broke into the lessons of necromancy, she trained hard and rigorously because she wanted to get home quickly.

\- So far, you are not very good at managing one dead person, like me, look and learn!

After that, Nagash uttered words in Egyptian and hordes of Draugras and skeletons rose from their graves and stood awaiting orders.

\- That's how you need to conjure, and now let's start first, focus.

After that, Virginia began to pronounce slowly but correctly the words and after that the skeleton rose from the grave.

"Well, mortal child, today everything, in the following days, you need to develop martial arts to be the perfect necromancer.

One week later.

"Dodge my blow," Nagash warned, and after that Virginia dodged the blow, as the cat then saw the sword flying into it, made a flip to the left and the blade flew past, then the next blow came from the side, it blocked during. After 10 hours after a long and exhausted battle, she was able to substitute the sword to the throat of Nagash.

"Not bad Virginia, not bad, but how are you alone?"

After that, Nagash used human repulsive magic and Virginia flew 5 meters away.

\- Remember, using the sword is not the only way to win, you need to use magic and call for help the servants who will fight on your side.

\- I will consider this, mentor! - agreed Virginia

After training, Virginia won the right to rest. Strolling through the old church, she discovered a library in which there were many scrolls and books, she decided to read them out of curiosity.

\- Egypt's Necromancy, Voodoo Magic, Sumerian Aksharas, Scandinavian Draugres, how many books are here, Virginia said intriguedly and began to study them with deep greed, and so it was every day after training, her necromancer skills were improving, she could already summon a horde of undead, she could fence her with perfect sword .

\- My child, tell me how you could learn magic in such a short time? - asked Nagash.

"I practiced myself, you were instructed and prompted by my father." - answered Virginia.

\- Interestingly, did you happen to read books in my library?

\- What are you, no!

That night, wanting to get into the library, she runs into Nagash. He saw her asked:

\- Why did you come here?

\- I ... I ... I just wanted to read books!

\- Books? You do not represent what danger they present to such disciples as you, if you read the book "Higher Necromancy", then you doom yourself to the eternal slavery of Death.

\- What's wrong with this book?

"Once upon a time I was a priest under the Egyptian pharaoh Thutmos III, I was an ardent follower of Anubis, the god of death, and always helped people who lost their relatives, and one day, Nagash answered with a sigh, I was accused of black magic, I was forced to run here with the library and books to avoid execution, but then I realized that I couldn't live forever like a simple person and that's why I performed a ritual that turned me into a lich, powerful undead able to lift undead at the click of a finger, in this world they hunted me, but I always gave fight oh from the undead to undead, almost 1000 years according to the calendar of this time, I built this portal hoping to return to the times when the Pharaohs would not rule in Egypt, but I understood that I myself could not open the portal and therefore I waited for a traveler from our world who would help me and he will return home. And here you are perfect for this!

\- So you 4000 years old?

"Yes," answered Nagash, "a book that I did not let you read, can invoke a bone dragon." but unfortunately this spell takes a lot of life energy that can kill a necromancer and besides, these creatures are difficult to control, that's why I protected you from this book, she can kill you, but if you want it I will give it to you, but just swear that you will never invoke a bone dragon until you become the powerful queen of necromancers in the Tenth Kingdom.

\- I swear! - answered Virginia.

\- Go to bed, tomorrow we need to prepare for the return home.

I could not believe that tomorrow we would return home with our father, and not only we, the necromancer Nagash, wishing to help us, decided to return home, but it's unlikely that his Egypt would be the same.


	3. Homecoming

The next day, Nagash led Virginia and Anthony into the main hall of the church.

"The day has come Virginia when we can all return to our world together!" So apply our charms and open the portal leading to our world.

After that, Nagash and Virginia focused their energy on the main stone of the portal, green magic flashed a stone from their hands and opened a portal to our world, but as soon as they did, an earthquake began so powerful that the walls of the church began to collapse and an invisible hurricane was pressed into the ground graves destroyed ancient tombs.

"We have to run, otherwise we will be stuck here forever!"

\- You did not say that this could happen?

\- No time, Behaved!

After that, Nagash, Virginia, and Anthony slipped into the portal, it closed, and the walls of the church collapsed to the ground, burying everything that was here. They flew through space and in spite of everything 10 minutes later they were in New York.

\- So what is your world, I have not been here for 4000 years and after so much time it has changed, no wonder it is called the tenth kingdom.

\- This is the United States, Nagash, you will need a ship to return to Egypt!

"Wow, we're home Virginia, back home we go to your grandmother and have a cup of coffee!" - with pleasure answered Anthony

"But before I go to bed, I have to give my necromancer power to you, Virginia," Nagash replied.

"To me, but I don't even know anything about power," Virginia replied in dismay, and my father was outlawed.

"It's not scary you will have followers here, I will give you strength and artifacts that will allow you to achieve everything you desire," said Nagash, "I advise you and your father to move away from here to a sparsely populated place where you will not be persecuted."

\- Father, I swear that we will leave with you tomorrow!

"Where are Virginia going?"

\- I do not know: in Texas, California, Kansas where the police will not reach us and there we will start a new life.

\- So let's finish what we started.

After this, Nagash and Virginia ascended the hill and proceeded to the coronation ritual.

\- Know Virginia, my time is running out and as soon as I give my abilities I will find freedom and peace! That is my choice!

\- We will not waste time, let's start! - with confidence otvezda Virginia.

After that, the necromancer recited the spell and a bright green palena enveloped them, after which he gave her his armor and sword.

\- I give you this book, but know if you are unworthy, then a bone dragon, instead of serving you, will go against you, but if you are worthy, it will be your faithful servant, and now I have to put a crown on your head, yes the time of the tenth kingdom, the kingdom of necromancers.

After that, Nagash laid a crown on Virginia's head and her open eyes lit up in a bright green color.

"I feel my spirit leave the body, I can return to the ancestors, thank you Virginia, the queen of necromancers, and FORGIVE!

After which Nagash disappeared like a ghost and a bright dawn came, as a result of which Virginia lost her memory. Anthony saw her rushed to the rescue.

After that there was a flash and the necromancer disappeared.

And at dawn, Virginia dressed in white as a bride with a necromancer crown on her head, holding an Egyptian saber in her right hand, with glowing green eyes, stood with her back to the sun looking at her host, the undead, it was only the beginning of her reign for new enemies from the world of kingdoms early or later come to her world and she will have to protect him from everyone, even from her former lover, whom she has rejected forever. So she became devoid of love, the harsh queen of necromancers and the ruler of 10 kingdoms.


End file.
